


My Lips met Yours

by EteruE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Five, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, except Jihyo, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EteruE/pseuds/EteruE
Summary: Tzuyu is pissed.Or this alternate universe where Tzuyu thinks that Sana have 5 negative qualities.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100
Collections: You Are My Dream





	My Lips met Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead tired but I won't miss this chance to write for TWICE.

"I'm willing to help you but Nayeon's going to kill me, Sana."

"Good answer, Jeongie." Nayeon nodded, sipping her tea.

"Aw, Jihyo?" Sana pouted.

"I'm not available too, unnie." Jihyo answered apologetically.

"Why won't you ask one of your admirers?" Momo asked, mouth stuffed with the chocolate cake that she was supposed to be sharing with Sana.

Sana grimaced.

"Did you forget that the obsessed person is one of my admirers?"

"Oh. I just don't understand why some people are obsess with you." Momo blankly said.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon started cracking up, leaving Sana flabbergasted.

"I-you're just jealous!"

"Sure, Jan." Momo snorted.

"Why don't you ask Mina?" Nayeon asked, skimming the pages of her novel.

"Pretending to date an ex is one of the last thing that I'll do. Besides, she's busy with cute little Chaeyoungie." Sana shrugged.

Jeongyeon tilted her head.

"Da-"

"Dahyun's off limits too." Momo glared at the blonde, who snorted at the "extremely" scary expression.

The younger girls got quiet as they continue eating.

Suddenly, Nayeon snapped her fingers.

"What about Tzuyu?"

Sana lighted up.

"Oh yeah-"

"No." Jihyo coldly said.

Sana whined.

"Why not?"

"Not my baby." 

"Aw Ji, this is just pretend." 

"I won't let you hurt her."

"I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm gonna pretend to date her, that's all."

"Still no."

"Come on, Ji. Sana can be an airhead most of the time-"

"Hey!"

"-but you know we can trust her and she keeps her words, especially if she's serious." Jeongyeon nudged the younger Korean.

"She's right and I'm Sana's bestfriend. I could support that." Momo nodded her head.

"That's not helping, Momoring." Sana glared.

Jihyo looked at Sana, still skeptical about everything before sighing.

"Fine."

"Yay! Thanks Ji." 

"Let's just see if she'll agree though." Jeongyeon snorted.

"Hey! I'm Minatozaki Sana, I can get any woman that I want. Besides, she love her unnie."

Momo blew a raspberry, which earned a glare from Sana.

"Okay, don't we have to get back to classes?" Nayeon whined.

* * *

**Annoying.**

**Sana is annoying.**

"No."

"Aw Chewy, come on."

"No."

"It's just pretend."

"That's a bigger reason to say no."

"Why?" Sana pouted, shoulders sagging down as she looked at Tzuyu dejectedly.

Tzuyu slowly breathed in, calming herself after that question as she dragged Sana to a less crowded part of the campus.

"What do you mean why?"

"Because I don't understand why won't you try to date me." 

"Do you hear what you're saying, unnie?" Tzuyu closed her eyes, rubbing her temple.

"Yes and I want you to pretend to date me." Sana said determinedly. 

"Why?"

"Huh?" Sana blinked her eyes.

Tzuyu stared blankly, boring her dark big orbs on Sana's own.

Sana gulped but held the gaze.

"Why do you want to pretend?"

"I-"

"Do you know the consequences? The rumors The affects on our school works?"

"I'll make sure that won't-"

"Our parents' approval? Our future fights? The aftermath after we break up? "

"I-you make it sound like we're going to marry." Sana sputtered.

Tzuyu shrugged.

Sana pondered as she stared at Tzuyu's soft dark orbs.

Her heart thumped erratically at how close she and Tzuyu is.

And she's supposed to be calm right now, especially with dealing girls.

_"Whatever. There's always a first time for everything though."_

"Tzuyu, it will be just to show the weirdo that I'm already taken."

"You're really irritating, y'know unnie?"

"Please Tzuyu, you know I don't ask you big favors most of the time." Sana held both of Tzuyu's hands, gripping it firm but softly.

Tzuyu was flustered but is successful at hiding it.

_"Oh my god, don't plead."_

(And she noted that Sana’s probably serious about this because she never calls Tzuyu “Tzuyu” when she’s talking normally.)

"Unnie, can't you ask somebody else?" Tzuyu whined.

"If I have someone else to ask to, I wouldn't have bothered you at the first place." Sana pouted.

Tzuyu crossed her arms.

Sana knew what that gesture meant.

Tzuyu is pissed. 

"Uh okay. Its okay, Tzuyu. I won't force you. I'll just-" Sana backed away, rubbing the back of her nape.

Tzuyu raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“After trying to persuade me this whole afternoon, you decided to give up?”

“Um yes? Because I don’t want to piss you off more?” Sana bit her lip.

Tzuyu scoffed.

“I’m more pissed off right now because you decided to give up that easily.”

“Why are you more pissed off-”

“Because I’m not that fragile, unnie.”

“I never said you were though.”

“But that’s what you’re probably thinking right?”

Sana huffed.

“Then, what am I supposed to do? You’re a very confusing woman, Tzuyu. Good thing you’re hot.”

Tzuyu chose to ignore the last sentence, in hope to not let Sana know about her feelings.

“Pretend to ask me out.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Pretend to ask me out. You’re asking me to pretend to date you, right? Then, at least pretend you’re asking me out on a date to let gossipers know.”

"Because gossipers could spread the words that we're dating?"

"Exactly."

“Okay.” Sana roamed her eyes around the place and cleared her throat.

“Tzuyu, I know that we have been close friends since high school and we had a falling out when I graduated but,”

People began to overhear them.

“My feelings for you suddenly bloomed when we started hanging out again during 1st semester so,”

The brunette swallowed her pride.

“ Pleasegooutwithme.” Sana mumbled.

"I didn't understand you there, unnie." Tzuyu pretended, tilting her head to make Sana more nervous.

"I said, please go out with me."

"Louder to prove your point."

Sana closed her eyes and looked at Tzuyu with determination.

Tzuyu hid her smile.

I wa-"

"Louder."

'I said, please go out with me!" Sana let it all out, her stance more assertive than the usual.

Silence.

“Oh my godJihyo, I’m embarrassed.” Sana could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Tzuyu was taken back too.

Tzuyu was about to speak when,

“Oh my. Sana asking out someone?’

“That’s a first time.”

“And to Chou Tzuyu my darling?”

“God, they would be the most hottest couple on campus.”

Sana scanned the area, people jealously whispering and taking pictures of them.

“So, uh yes or-“

The shorter averted her eyes back to Tzuyu, asking for an answer.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.” Tzuyu answered, her cheeks slightly red.

Which Sana find cute because duh, this is Chou Tzuyu.

“Yes! Way to go Sana-ssi!”

“You guys make a cute couple!”

  
  
“Woo!

People cheered, happy for the new couple.

Sana doesn’t know why but she felt happiness when the younger agreed.

Tzuyu pulled Sana in a hug, which earned more cheers and yells from the crowd.

Sana wrapped her arms around the younger, feeling the 1st year’s breathe on her ear.

Sana shivered.

“Happy?” Tzuyu whispered.

"Yep and I'll make sure you won't regret the decision." 

“Remember, it’s just pretend.”

Tzuyu pulled back.

“Sure Tzuyu, just don’t fall in love with me.”

Sana grinned, the slightly baby fats on her cheeks appeared.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, but her expression says otherwise.

_“You’re a little late to tell me that, unnie.”_

**Why does she have to be so cute and persistent?**

* * *

**Selfish.**

**Sana is selfish.**

A week have passed already and Sana forgot about her obsessed admirer problems.

“Sattang, I won the game. Again.” Mina stated, her face smug.

Sana groaned as she pouted and placed the phone on the table.

“Now Sana banana, a deal’s a deal.” Momo mused.

Sana glared at the older.

“What’s up?” Chaeyoung arrived with Tzuyu, who looked so warm with her oversized sweater and jacket.

Sana can’t help but coo at the youngest.

(Of course at tiny smol Chaeyoung too but Tzuyu looks cuter, for her.)

Tzuyu sat beside Sana and the latter gave her a blinding smile. Tzuyu returned the gesture with a slight nod.

Not because she acts like this but she wants to look cool.

“The ceiling.” Mina deadpanned.

Silence.

Momo blinked.

“I-“

Jeongyeon hollered in laughter while Chaeyoung clapped her hands in delight.

Nayeon groaned as Jihyo gave Mina a distasteful look.

“Sorry Chaeng but I disown you. Mina’s my no-jam bro now.” Jeongyeon wiped a tear below her left eye.

Never in Sana’s life saw Chaeyoung look so betrayed as the group started laughing at the yellow haired’s demise.

Mina looked at Chaeyoung apologetically, who sat down beside her and leaned in at her girlfriend’s body.

“I’m sorry, Chaengie.”

“No unnie. You just answered a very great joke and I’m very happy about that.”

“Oh no. I wasn’t apologising for that.”

“What were you apologising for then, Mina?” Jihyo averted her eyes from her phone.

(Probably texting Daniel, the guys has no time to waste because he has to pass a project tomorrow.)

“For saying something cooler than you.” Mina calmly sipped her iced americano.

(Nobody knows why she’s drinking and iced americano when it’s the third week of October.)

Chaeyoung opened her mouth, wide in shock.

“I-why do-babe you-“

Dahyun patted the younger’s back (she sits beside Chaeyoung) and solemnly talked.

“Sorry Chae but she got you there.”

Jeongyeon held her stomach, her laughter louder than before.

“You probably shouldn’t laugh too, unnie. Your puns really suck too.”

Jeongyeon gaped too, her mouth hanging that flies could probably enter it with ease.

Nayeon clapped her hands in happiness, laughing at her girlfriend.

"But aren't you the one who laugh at their jokes the most, Mina-unnie?" Tzuyu scratched her head.

"Oh my god. She's right!" Sana snorted.

Momo laughed as she caressed Dahyun's fluffy hair, who giggled in return.

“Now now, let’s all calm down.” Jihyo smiled as she finished taking pictures at the group.

“You’re one to say, Ji. You laughed the most.” Sana pointed out, Momo nodding along.

“Are you two questioning the words of godJihyo?”

“Um no ma’am.” Sana and Momo answered.

“Good.”

“Okay, jokes and puns aside. What were you guys talking about before me and Chae arrived?” Tzuyu asked.

“Aw yeah! I nearly forgot. Sana’s cute ass-“

Momo snorted, earning an elbow jab from the brunette.

“-decided to fight for Mina’s turn on treating us food because she thinks it’s unfair for Mina to do it just because she missed the times we hanged out.” Nayeon said.

“And then?” Tzuyu asked, completely intrigued.

“She said if Mina defeated her on a game that a random kid chose, she’ll pay for everything that we’re going to order.” Dahyun giggled.

“Wow, that’s so stupid of you unnie.” Chaeyoung whistled.

“I didn’t know that the kid’s going to choose Elsword.”

“You shouldn’t be fighting with Mina-unnie on the first place then.” Tzuyu shook her head.

“I thought the kid’s going to choose Call of Duty. That’s the only game that I could defeat Mina…” The psychology major pouted.

“Hehe well, you thought wrong Sattang.” Mina smiled, her gums showing.

Sana pouted even more.

“Now shoo shoo, Sana. Tzu, Chae, what do guys wanna eat?” Momo asked.

“I want a slice of strawberry cake and a hot Chocó, Sana-unnie.” Chaeyoung said.

The older nodded.

“What about you Chewy?” Sana averted her eyes to the youngest.

“I’ll have two croissants and a mocha latte.”

Sana nodded, checking her purse when she took it from sling bag.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll buy that shoes next month.” Sana sighed.

“Don’t you receive your allowance tomorrow, Sana-unnie?” Dahyun asked, confused.

“Yeah but I told my parents that they could send it to me on December so they won’t be bothered. I’ll receive my paycheck late too because there was some problem on the hospital wages.”

“Not the hospital.” Jeongyeon groaned.

“Also, I’m going to buy something for a friend too.”

Sana shrugged before walking to the line.

Tzuyu felt bad.

_“Come on, Tzuyu. Don’t pay, don’t pay, don’t pay-“_

Tzuyu stood up, taking her purse from her backpack.

“Tzuyu?” Nayeon called out.

“I forgot to tell Sana-unnie something.” Tzuyu excused herself before walking to Sana, who was counting something with her fingers.

“Tzuyu?”

“I’ll pay.”

Tzuyu cussed herself.

“Oh no, Chewy. You don’t need to.”

“You want that shoes, right?”

“Uh yeah but I can wait-“

“Then, I’ll pay. I insist.”

Sana stared at Tzuyu, trying to fight her with her light brown eyes.

She sighed.

“Fine, but we split the payment. I don’t want you to do something that I could do with my own.”

“Okay.” Tzuyu smiled.

Sana stared at Tzuyu’s soft features, drowning the smiling expression on her mind.

Meanwhile, Tzuyu feels like she’s about to explode.

_“Don’t give me hope.”_

“Stop staring.” Tzuyu’s cheeks flushed, the tip of her cute ears went pink.

Sana cooed, poking Tzuyu’s dimple.

“I can’t stop me. You’re just too cute to be true.” Sana laughed, before facing the counter attendant.

Tzuyu rested her hand on her chest, heart racing after being complimented.

_“Damn unnie. It’s not like this before.”_

****

**Why is it so hard for her to know what her words and actions do to me?**

* * *

**Moody.**

**Sana is moody.**

“Unnie, happy birthday! Nice party by the way.” Sana handed out her gift to the older.

“Oh thanks Sana.” Jeongyeon greeted her friend, a party hat on the top of her head.

“Here. I bought a gift for you.”

Jeongyeon tilted her head, taking the gift as she read the tag.

**From Sana, to my wonderful friend and unnie, Jeongyeon <3**

**-May our friendship last forever. I love you!**

“Hehe, I love you Jeongyeon-unnie.” Sana winked and made a heart shape towards the older, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Yeah yeah. I love you too, you snake.”

The blonde opened the gift box, her eyes shining with gratefulness as she saw the Lego set she’s saving money for.

“Ah thank you! I was getting ready on buying this set because it’s a limited Halloween edition.”

“You’re welcome, unnie.” Sana grinned mischievously.

Jeongyeon shook her head.

She knows that look.

“Only one, okay?”

Sana smiled wider, bobbing her head.

Sana pressed her lips on Jeongyeon’s cheek, pecking it softly.

“Now off you go. I gotta entertain other guests too.” Jeongyeon swatted Sana away, who chuckled.

“Hmm, where should I go?” Sana mumbled to herself.

She walked around the house (or mansion) aimlessly, smiling at people greeting her.

“Oh Sana! Have a drink with us!” Nayeon called the younger, gesturing her to come closer.

“Hey, Nayeon-unnie. Hi guys.” Sana grinned, receiving a can of beer from Momo as she sat down.

“You’re getting influenced by Mina huh, Chaeyoung?” Sana mused, seeing white wine on Chaeyoung’s cup.

I think so, unnie.” Chaeyoung sheepishly smiled before sipping the expensive wine.

Sana chuckled, knowing Mina, the younger always find something elegant out of weird places.

“Unnie, why aren’t you with Jeongyeon-unnie?” Dahyun asked, drinking a small amount of beer from the paper cup.

(Jeongyeon wants to save Earth on her own possible way so she decided to use paper cups for the drinks.)

“Ah, I don’t wanna hinder her from entertaining her guests. Besides, we’re going to see each other more after we decided to move in after college.” Nayeon answered.

“You’re moving in together?” Sana asked, surprised at the revelation.

“Mhm. Jeongyeon’s parents were reluctant at first because their youngest daughter is finally growing up but eventually, they agreed and very happy about it.”

“Ooh. By the way, where’s Jihyo and Mina? And Tzuyu too?” Sana asked.

“Jihyo and Mina are over there, talking with Sojung-ssi and Eunha-ssi.”Momo pointed to a group of three tiny women and one giant, talking and laughing.

(Sana isn’t really sure about who’s who and who because she left her specs at the apartment but she’s sure who’s Sojung is because of the height and Mina because of how she stands.)

“Tzuyu?”

“Hmm, Tzuyu was last spotted talking to Shuhua-ssi and Elkie-ssi.” Chaeyoung answered.

Sana slowly nodded before the group started to talk about random topics.

After several minutes, Sana stood up to get another drink to the kitchen.

She hummed, happy that being roommates with Jihyo on her first year made her have an above average tolerance with alcohol.

Sana was about leave the kitchen when she saw Tzuyu near the pool.

“Hey Che-“

She froze, seeing a guy she’s sure she really doesn’t like.

(Or maybe because the guy looks drunk and he’s stepping on Tzuyu’s personal space.)

And boy, Tzuyu doesn’t look so happy.

Sana snapped her fingers.

* * *

“Tzuyu, didn’t you said before that you’re majoring in veterinary medicine?”

“Yes, I am.” Tzuyu wants to tell the guy to scram and fuck off but he doesn’t want to make a scene on someone else’s party.

Especially that it’s her Jeongyeon-unnie’s birthday too.

“Ooh. Do you think you could teach me about it later? When it’s just the two of us because some people could disturb us.”

_“Yeah like you. You’re disturbing me.”_

“I’m-“

“Sorry but she can’t. She’s staying over with me, her GIRLFRIEND.”

Tzuyu whipped her head and was actually really relieved and low-key annoyed to see Sana.

“Girlfriend?” Woojin blinked.

“Yes. Girlfriend. I’m Chou Tzuyu’s GIRLFRIEND, Minatozaki Sana.” Sana stood beside Tzuyu, lacing her hand on Tzuyu’s and pecking her cheek after.

Tzuyu swore her heart stopped beating.

“So, if you don’t mind uh Wooyeon? Woobin?”

“Woojin.”

“Yeah Woojail, I’m taking my girlfriend with me.” Sana ended everything flawlessly as she sashayed, gripping Tzuyu’s soft hand.

After successfully going to a quieter part of the party, Tzuyu let Sana’s hand go.

Sana frowned.

“You okay?”

“Yes, unnie.” Tzuyu deadpanned.

“That doesn’t sound comforting.”

  
  
The younger sighed.

“Look unnie, you don’t really need to do that.”

“Really? Because from what I saw, you just let him invade your personal space earlier.” Sana huffed.

“I’m nearly as tall as him and I’m stronger than you. I can handle that.”

“I know but you didn’t fight him off.”

“I can! Gradually maybe but I can. You don’t need to save me. I’m not your girlfriend remember?”

Tzuyu could swore Sana’s face got sadder but she brushed it off.

“Yes, of course. This is just pretend. Sorry Tzuyu.” Sana spoke emotionlessly before walking away.

Tzuyu looked at her go before burying her face on her hands.

**Why does her mood changes so fast?**

* * *

**Bold.**

**Sana is bold.**

Sana haven’t seen Tzuyu for the past 2 weeks.

She’s really sorry on how she reacted and dealt with that.

Right now, she’s busy with projects and exams that she haven’t rested properly.

“Tired, Sana?” Nayeon mused, caressing Sana’s soft brown hair.

“Yeah. Haven’t been sleeping this past weeks.” Sana mumbled.

“Hmm. Oh, love to stay and comfort you but I gotta go. Practice is starting. See you later!” Nayeon ran off.

Sana waved.

She sighed.

She was about to go outside the room when,

“Sana-ssi?”

“Yeah?”

_“Oh shit.”_

“Oh hey, Suho-ssi.” Sana smiled nervously.

“You have been avoiding me lately. Is there something wrong?"

“Ah no! Just busy with class works.”

_“Sike, of course there’s something wrong.”_

Sana want to tell her stalker to go away but she’s tired so she just let him be.

“Actually, I wanna talk about the rumors. That you and Tzuyu-ssi are uh dating.”

“Oh that. What about it?”

“Is it true?” Suho looked at Sana with such intensity that Sana shivered.

“Ah yes. I’m sorry.”

_“Is he going to give up now?”_

Suho took a step closer.

“Y’know, Tzuyu is not really that pretty. She’s snobbish and weird so what do you even like about her?”

“Suho-ssi, Tzuyu’s-“

“I’m way more better than her Sana. Leave her and I’ll make you happier than ever made you before.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t.“

Suho blocked her way.

“I’m sorry, Suho-ssi but I need to go.”

“No Sana. You don’t understand.”

Suho gripped Sana’s arm harshly.

“Hey let go, you-“

“Sana, she’s just brainwashing you. You don’t really like her.” Suho smiled creepily.

Sana frowned, trying to pry Suho’s hand away.

“I’ll treat you better-“

“No you won’t.”

Someone pushed Suho away, that it left him stunned and not ready.

“Who-it’s you.” He snarled at younger beauty.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Tzuyu held Sana’s hand, the older gripping the taller’s hand firmly.

“Did he do something lewd?”

“No. At least not yet.”

Tzuyu sighed.

“Excuse me Suho-ssi but me and my girlfriend are leaving.” Tzuyu took a step away from the guy.

Suho laughed.

“What proof do you have?”

“Our words are enough proof for you.” Tzuyu answered.

“But action speaks louder than words and what if you guys are only lying?” Suho scoffed.

“What do you want us to do then?” Sana gritted her teeth angrily.

“Kiss each other.”

Tzuyu and Sana was taken back.

“What?”

  
  
“Kiss each other. Go on.”

“I-“

Tzuyu looked to Sana for affirmation when suddenly, she felt a hand pulling her on the back of her nape and another hand gripping her hips firmly.

Then, lightly chapped lips on her own soft ones.

Suho and Tzuyu widened their eyes.

Sana pushed even farther, tilting her head.

Millions of different feelings rushed inside Tzuyu’s body but one thing stands the highest.

She felt in utmost calm which she’s really shocked at.

Tzuyu finally closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the older, tugging Sana's hair softly.

Sana groaned.

Suho shouted.

“No no no! Stop-“

“Kim Junmyeon-ssi, you need to go with us.” A couple of school staffs held Suho firmly as they pulled him away.

“No you don’t understand! Sana and I belong to each other! Sana and I!”

Are his last words before they got out of the classroom.

**Why does that makes me love her even more?**

* * *

**Crazy.**

**Sana is crazy.**

Sana pulled away, her face equally flushed with the younger as she hugged her tightly.

Hearing Tzuyu's calm heart with her own loud one made her smile.

“Do you know that my heart beats faster when I'm with you?"

“What?” Tzuyu giggled as she pulled away.

Silence enveloped them.

“I’m really sorry about the happenings, Tzuyu.” Sana mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the younger’s ear.

“No, I should be the one apologizing. Last time on the party, I shouldn’t have said that. You helped me but my pride swallowed me whole.” Tzuyu cupped her cheeks.

“We’re both idiots, huh?”

“No, you’re the only idiot.”

Hey!”

"But you're my idiot."

"Damn Tzuyu, if I didn't know you better, I thought you would have been flirting."

They both giggled.

“So, do we continue pretending?”

“Are you serious about asking me that, unnie?” Tzuyu scoffed.

“I’m just asking! What if you don’t want to-“

Tzuyu kissed her again.

This time, much shorter than before.

“I want to. Does that answer your question now?”

Sana grinned.

“Yes, Chewy.”

And, Tzuyu’s lips met Sana's lips again.

**But I still love her.**

* * *

“So uh, does that mean they’re dating?”

“Who?” Momo asked Dahyun, who’s busy looking at her phone.

Momo leaned in, seeing a photo send by Chaeyoung.

“Is that?”

“Yeah. Sana-unnie and Tzuyu kissing.”

"Oh."

"Oh oh."

“Well , took them long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP me. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEONGYEON. Stay safe, love. i hope you get well soon. <3


End file.
